Curse of the Black Book
by Ardeth Saunders
Summary: The descendents of Ardeth Bay, Rick, and Evy O’Connell must stop two evil souls that have come to present day America to wreak havoc the only way they know how. It is up to this worthy group to stop the evil before the world is destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: CURSE OF THE BLACK BOOK**

**AUTHOR: Ardeth Saunders**

**RATING: "M." For mature audiences only. This story will contain adult content, language, and violence. **

**GENRE: Adventure/Romance**

**SYNOPSIS: The descendents of Ardeth Bay, Rick, and Evy O'Connell must stop two evil souls that live have come to wreak havoc the only way they know how. It is up to this worthy group to stop the evil before the world is destroyed. Along the way, Ardeth Bay's great grandson must realize a truth much too complex for him to face alone.**

**A/N: This story does not have anything to do with time travel or bringing Ardeth Bay or the O'Connell's to the future. This story grew out of an idea that a Fehr Lady mentioned during a hot tub excursion in Orlando. She said she would like to see the descendents from _The Mummy _movies brought to the present without utilizing time travel. Thanks to her, and her request, this story has come to life. Thank you and ALL those at the FLMB for making me feel welcomed and wanted. Special thanks to Cyndee and Shel. Cyndee, thank you for giving me permission to use the idea and to Shel for being the best friend I could ever hope to find. Last but not least, to the Fehr Ladies at FLMB for having one heck of a convention!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios own Ardeth Bay, Alex O'Connell, Imhotep, Ancksunamun, _The Mummy_**,** and _The Mummy Returns_. The author is borrowing them for a short time to work out a continued admiration for everything Ardeth Bay. There is absolutely NO infringement intended. The original characters, concepts, places, and themes belong to the sick, twisted, and often vivid imagination of the author. If anyone would like to borrow from this story, please ask. I do not place 'ownership' on a name, or its exact spelling. However, please seek permission from either I or Cyndee before lifting the plot, theme, etc. As always, I hope you enjoy the story. RnR if you please! THANKS!**

* * *

Cinder University loomed behind a sheet of drenching rain. The campus was normally bright and cheery, inviting to the shyest of students. Cinder attracted only the best and brightest of the nation. Today, it wouldn't attract anything but frogs that seemed to continually cry for rain. Even the students were missing this morning. There were no bustling bodies rushing toward a class. Who could blame them? Certainly not Dr. Aiden Bay, professor of Paleontology and resident Egyptologist.

Aiden struggled with his backpack as he grabbed an umbrella. Unlike most of his peers, he refused to carry a briefcase. Those pieces of junk separated a professor from his students, immediately creating a 'them' against 'us' mentality. On days like today, he wished he had conceded. His umbrella would not protect the bag, only its contents and owner. _Ah, but it is destiny_, he thought with a smile. He was thinking like his great grandfather again. It happened with age. When he first heard of Ardeth Bay, who he was, what he stood for, he scoffed. The older he grew, the more respect he felt, but he still had enough of realism inside him to continually possess doubt.

He had never met Ardeth Bay. From what his great grandmother told him before dying at the ripe age of 99, he passed on honorably. He hadn't known much else, other than Grandfather Bay was some type of great warrior. Aiden didn't understand, had never pretended to do so. It was a story that fascinated him when he was a boy. His mother often told him more colorful tales passed from his grandmother. She had always let him know that he looked a lot like this Ardeth Bay, except for the honorable marks of the Medjai. He remembered asking about the 'honorable marks,' and he was shown crude drawings of Arabic characters. He had no way of knowing what they meant. Despite that, despite scoffing, Aiden often stared down at those characters, wondering why they held such great importance. Even as a grown man, Aiden still didn't understand. He wasn't altogether certain he ever would. Be that as it may, he was Cinder's Egyptology man. He was the person his colleagues turned to when they had a question. Oddly, Aiden didn't exactly think he would enjoy Egyptology. It was basically thrust upon him. He remembered the night as if it happened yesterday.

Six years ago, Dr. Bay had been given tenure after years of service. During the reception, it was announced that a fierce competition had came to an end. Two worthy colleagues had been named to attend an exclusive sabbatical in Egypt. Aiden was told he was chosen third in the unlikely 'contest,' and would not be forced to serve unless something happened to his other colleagues. He figured it was a one in a million shot, so he basically didn't hold his breath. Unfortunately that very evening, the chosen colleague had a heart attack. The poor fellow died during surgery. The second came down with a mysterious illness. The university was then left with a decision: either cancel the sabbatical or send another person. Aiden insisted out of honor for his colleagues that the trip be canceled immediately. However, the current departmental chair, who was also the smarmy daughter of the university founder, insisted that someone else go. Aiden was handpicked for the trip. He didn't know what it was about Aubrey Setine that pissed him off, but whenever he heard her name, he became sick to his stomach. She knew he didn't like her. He knew the feeling was mutual. She treated him as if he were her enemy. He couldn't pinpoint the animosity. The entire time Aiden had taught at Cinder, they had spoken no more than a dozen words to each other. Actually, he didn't care to pinpoint anything having to do with Aubrey. The longer he stayed away from her, the happier he was. A long sabbatical in Egypt was almost the perfect opportunity to separate himself from the she-demon. Yet, he didn't want to leave his students behind. Aubrey didn't give him much of a choice. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, he acquiesced to her demand.

He actually enjoyed the sabbatical. He enjoyed it so much that he went back to school, earning a credit here or there until his second doctoral degree was finished. His best buddy dubbed him "Doctor Egypt." He wasn't certain he had necessarily earned _that _honor, but it was nevertheless a moniker he would probably never lose. _Much like my heritage_. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it. It was more like a calm burden. _Does that make sense_? It probably didn't matter. Lots of things in his life didn't make sense. What mattered was that he would have to make a mad dash to the building or suffer the consequences of dallying around in the pouring rain.

* * *

Dakota Marlow saw Aiden Bay, watched as he ran toward the sprawling Liberal Arts complex. He was a tall man, like his great grandfather, with the same black hair. Unlike him, Dr. Bay chose to wear his long locks tied back with a hank of rawhide. His soft, often menacing eyes were covered by fashionable eyeglasses. He had yet to meet or understand his destiny, past, or future. It was, perhaps, what she had been born to do. Her only problem was whether or not he would believe her. Why would anyone? 

Dakota was just a wee slip of a girl when her mother told her of her many past lives. She loved her mother, but everyone in town thought she was crazy. Dakota didn't know what to think of her mother's claims of the afterlife and reincarnation until her dreams began. As much as Evelyn O'Connell before her, she had begun to understand her past life eons ago in ancient Egypt. Yet, she wasn't a princess like Evy had been. It had taken years for her to discover that. She hoped it wouldn't be the destruction of her in the coming months. Despite that, she accepted her destiny. Others weren't so easily convinced. She was certain that Aiden Bay would not be swayed. However, she had no choice but to confront him.

She laughed softly behind her hand as she imagined dozens of campus security agents rushing toward the complex to shackle this poor, crazy woman whom had lived thousands of years ago, whom had killed Aiden Bay when he was known only as Abul. He had been her lover. Nine months to the day of Abul's death, she had given birth to a son, who would go on to sire the forefathers of Ardeth Bay.

* * *

Aiden had just sunk his teeth into the meat of his intricate lecture on the Egyptian deity Hathor when he was distracted by the classroom door creaking open. Normally, latecomers to his class didn't offer that great of a distraction. Today, it was irritating as hell. The door squealed like that of a tomb which hadn't been opened in three thousand years. A tomb…_wherein lies a black book_… The person who entered was not a regular student. His classes were popular and always filled to capacity, but he made it a point to learn not only the faces, but names of his students as well. The young woman with soft brown hair had no business here. It was close to midterm, so she wouldn't be auditing his class this late in the semester. Aiden gave her a cursory glance before diving back into his lecture. He would deal with the…_interloper_…woman after class. 

A female student toward the front of the class raised her hand to make a comment. When Aiden acknowledged her, the young…_interloper_…woman spoke, clearly purposely interrupting his student. "What of the Medjai, Dr. Bay," she asked with a loud, almost husky voice.

Aiden was stunned. No one here on campus knew of his ancient, forgotten heritage. _What makes you believe she knows_? He made eye contact with her. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why he felt an instant, primal hatred for her. She was smirking at him. "We can discuss that after my lecture, Miss?" …_Myla_…

Dakota noticed his right eyebrow was lifted. His great grandfather had always done the same when challenged. "Marlow," she said evenly.

_Marlow_. The name meant nothing to him. _She was not Marlow. She was not who she said she was. She was Myla. She was one woman who had betrayed him. One for whom he had sacrificed his life. He lay dying in a pool of his own blood as she stood over him, a huge blade in her hand. Allah help him, but the heartless wench was smiling down at him, saying something, speaking a language he did not understand. English._ English. What the hell? As the thoughts flew into his head, he saw an ancient structure, resembling columns. They were built to enormous proportions, nearly reaching the heavens and beyond. He reached out, touched the columns and drew his hand back with a hiss. They were made of adobe, hot to the touch, baking his flesh and blood into a gory sludge. As soon as the image popped into his head, it disappeared.

Aiden bit his lip. Bit it hard. _She is with child. She schemed to be such. _He had no idea where his thoughts or feelings were coming from. Although he was unaware, his students sat in stunned silence. Before them was a man who seemed to be in the throes of a massive heart attack.

Breathing deeply for several minutes, he brought himself back slowly, his face now blank. Thoughts of a lost lover, a child, a past he did not care to revisit were left behind, where they needed to be. "Enough for today," he managed to spit out.

"Dr. Bay, are you all right?"

It was the student Miss Marlow…_Myla_…interrupted. She touched his arm gently, with concern. He hadn't noticed her approaching him. "Yes, Patty, I am fine." _I am fine? Am I? Will I be?_ He should have stayed out in the rain. Perhaps he could have contracted pneumonia and died. Then he wouldn't have had to come here to stare this woman in the face ever again. Stare her in the face _again_? What the hell? _Three thousand years too soon_. "Don't worry about me." He looked up to the sea of faces seated feet away. "Read chapters twelve and thirteen. I expect each of you to hand in a five page summary of what you read first thing Wednesday morning. Please don't give me paraphrased versions of what you might think I'd like. Your original thoughts, please. I don't want regurgitation." His directives were met with groans and incoherent grumbling. _Finally. Normalcy._ "Now please," he said with a weak smile. "Get lost."

Dakota stayed rooted to her spot as she watched every student make his or her exit out of the lecture hall. Between people, her eyes wandered toward Aiden. He wasn't looking at her. Had her presence given him the vivid flashbacks that had been haunting her for years? They came on violently strong, hitting harder than fifteen burly football players. His face was hollow, his eyes likely wounded. It was never easy facing one's past, especially when his death had been so violent.

After the last of the students left, Dakota descended downward toward Dr. Bay. He had yet to move from his podium. She noticed how all his things had their places. He was stuffy and meticulous. _Despite his attempts at being hip, he is a typical college professor, _she thought somewhat unkindly. It was enough to make her laugh, but she resisted. That was Myla's way, not hers. Myla fought hard to show herself at every turn. It was especially true once she found Aiden Bay. Myla wanted to kill him again, but Dakota wouldn't let her. _I hope I can keep her violence at bay, at least until we find the Radi Kitab. Once we have that, I can rid myself of Myla forever_. Shivering a little, she shook the thoughts away. Honestly, it _was_ enough to drive one crazy.

"If you're a treasure seeker, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I know nothing of it," he said as…_Myla_…she approached.

Her eyes were light, a violet color that shouldn't have existed in the real world. Then again, he didn't think she wore contacts, either. He could see no clear edge around her eyeball. Her lips were full, still holding her smirk almost petulantly. She seemed to be on the verge of laughter. _How cruel is she? _

"I do not seek treasure, Dr. Bay," she began. "What I seek is you."

Her statement visibly shook him. His forehead was too high, his face too broad to wear a slicked back ponytail. She figured he tried to pass as a Native American, when his heritage was pure Egyptian. Why was he so ashamed of who he was? Perhaps it had everything to do with how Abul died.

"My class is full," he commented glibly.

"I have no interest in your class, Dr. Bay. I think you already know that. I suggest we go for a coffee. Don't beg off, either. I know your next class isn't until noon."

Without arguing, he mutely followed her out of the classroom where they left the complex and ran through the rain across the quad. They quickly ducked into the student union. They found the coffee shop, choosing a table in the back. Aiden was comfortable here. He came every day without fail. However, it was usually late in the day and his company was either Jess or Luke O'Connell, not this…_interloper_…woman from…_his past_…wherever she called home.

Before Aiden could move, Dakota was on her feet to order their coffee. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His head was aching now, ferociously so. He looked up at her. He saw her differently now. He saw…_Myla_…her in a white peasant's dress with intricate designs around the collar. He saw shackles about her ankles. She was a…_Hebrew_…slave? When she turned back to face him, he saw her as she was, smartly dressed in dark slacks and a red sweater. She regarded his expression with only more mirth as she placed his coffee before him. It was _café au lait_, his favorite. _How could she know so much_?

"Are you okay, Dr. Bay," she asked.

He looked up at her, his eyes filled with rage. "Who are you? What do you want?"

His teeth made an audible popping noise as he gritted them together. He was so much like his great grandfather. _As he should be_. "I'm Dakota Marlow and I am here to ask for your help."

He sipped at his coffee, hastily wiping his mouth with a napkin. "My help? I can't help you. I see hundreds of treasure seekers every day. I know nothing of Seti's fortune other than the purely academic side of it."

"Dr. Bay, I told you I'm not interested in treasure. I could find Seti's fortune alone if I wanted it." She took a sip of her drink, leaving behind a thin film of foam on her upper lip.

Aiden found it difficult to look away from the foam on her mouth. She was young and uncultured…_like Myla_… "What do you want," he asked again, as if she hadn't heard him the first time.

"Did your family ever mention the Book of the Dead?"

They had, but he remembered dismissing it. Jess and Luke's grandfather spoke of it often. He had great respect for his teacher, for his mentor, but Alex O'Connell told more stories than his family ever thought of telling. He had an overdeveloped sense of whimsy, just like his mother. "Only vaguely."

Dakota smiled before using a napkin to clean away the foam. "I thought you would say that. What your family doesn't know is that a more powerful Black Book exists, one with the ability to undo all the curses in the world. It also has the power to restructure the world as we know it."

She was clearly insane. No such book existed. If it did, Alex O'Connell would be the first to know of it. "I can't help you."

She finally found a moment where she could freely laugh. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?" She laughed again before drinking more of her latte. "I knew you would. I can assure you that I'm not. You see, others know of this book. If they find it before we do, all this will be gone," she said, sweeping her arms dramatically around her.

Aiden stood up abruptly. "Thank you for the coffee, Miss Marlow, but you're wasting my time."

Before making his exit, Dakota took hold of his wrist. "Please don't leave."

Her plea was sincere, its sincerity forcing another flashback to assault him. He couldn't see it. He refused. Calmly, he sat back down. "I can't help you, but I know who can."

She smiled, genuinely this time. There was no smirk. No mirth. "The O'Connell family?"

Once again, he found himself in a quandary. "Who are you," he asked.

He had asked the question many times already. This time, however, he meant it more deeply. "Some day, I'll tell you."

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica "Jess" O'Connell entered the coffee shop only a half hour after Aiden's call. As she came inside, she noticed the attractive brunette sitting with her friend. It struck her odd. It wasn't Aiden's style to call her when he had met a new love interest. Then again, the pair surely didn't strike her as being a couple. In fact, they seemed to purposely put as much space between them as they could while sitting at the same table. Cautiously, Jess approached them, not exactly knowing what to expect.

Dakota raised her head as she sensed another's presence. She scrutinized the great granddaughter of Evelyn and Rick O'Connell. From the pictures Dakota had been shown, the young woman could have passed for Evelyn's look-alike. She had fine-boned features and the delicate stature Evelyn had once possessed. The one exception was her hair. Her great grandmother had dark brown locks where Jess was the cliché quintessential 'California' blonde. She watched Jess O'Connell as she slowly made her way to their table. The way Aiden spoke of her first made her believe he and Jess had something going. However, the moment she was close enough for Aiden to see her, Dakota changed her mind. Instead of regarding her as a lover, she plainly saw that he thought of her as nothing more than a friend, perhaps even a protégé. For a moment, Dakota breathed a sigh of relief. Was she jealous? Impossible. It was Myla trying to breach the surface again. There was no reason for her to feel jealousy. After all, she wasn't attracted to men who thought of her as a fruitcake. _Down girl_. She almost giggled. Almost. Perhaps everyone was right. Perhaps she _was _insane. Dakota stood, following Aiden's lead, as Jess embraced him.

After releasing her, he said, "Please, sit down." He gestured toward an empty seat between them.

Almost in unison, the three of them sat down, all feeling exceedingly awkward. "Jess, this is Dakota Marlow," Aiden said as he nodded toward her. "Miss Marlow, this is Jess O'Connell. Her grandfather is Alex O'Connell…"

"Yes, I know," Dakota said, interrupting him. "Rick and Evy begat Alex, who begat Richard, who begat Jessica and Lucas." She smiled. "Or something like that. I know the lineage." Sighing, she turned toward Jess. "Really, Miss O'Connell, I don't mean to be a pain in the proverbial ass. I'm tired of playing the name game with our esteemed Dr. Bay."

Nonplussed, Jess nodded. This Dakota Marlow certainly was rude. "Of course." She glanced at Aiden and briefly lifted her eyebrows. _What's **her** story_? As if he understood the unspoken question, he shrugged slightly. "Miss Marlow, Aiden was quite mysterious over the phone this afternoon. What brings you to Cinder University?"

_I thought you'd never ask_, Dakota thought. "Despite his expertise, Dr. Bay seems to feel he can't help me. He suggested he should call you since your grandfather is Dr. Alex O'Connell. Hopefully, I can make this short and sweet." She sat back in her chair, was crazily tempted to put her hands behind her head, and sighed dramatically. "In the sands of Egypt exists a black book." _And these are the days of our lives… _She shook the thought aside and watched as Jess nearly spoke. Dakota shook her head, silencing her. "Not _that _black book. Your great grandparents never saw this one. Evelyn probably knew of its existence, but neither she nor Rick ever hunted for this relic."

Aiden couldn't help but glance at Dakota as she spoke. There was passion in her words, in what she was saying. Yet, he couldn't help but believe she was nothing more than an insane goofball. Hadn't they all heard stories of doom and gloom before? Hadn't his great grandmother told them of two books? One black? One golden? One that gave life…the other which took it away? Hadn't his great grandmother told him of the walking dead, the Scorpion King, and scarab beetles gnawing the flesh from the evil and good alike? As soon as Jess dismissed her, they could discuss this privately. He also looked at Jess. There was no indication that she was in the midst of telling the other woman to piss off. He didn't know whether he liked that thought or not.

Dakota knew Aiden was tearing her apart without saying a word. She paused for breath, and then plunged ahead. "It's a cursed black book, one so evil that it has the power to control the heavens and the earth. Like the others, it has the potential to bring life to the dead or it can suck the breath from the living. It supersedes both books you know. Its power is hundreds of times stronger. Unless you or your brother knows of it, there are only three people alive who have an inkling of an idea this book exists. They're all here at this university. If it falls into the hands of the wrong people…well…I think you know the end."

Aiden closed his eyes to keep from rolling them and offending Dakota further. _Blah, blah, blah_, he wanted to say. Again, he couldn't help but feel that this story had been told and retold many times. He thought he would die from the absurdity of it.

"Radi Kitab," Jess whispered, the name rolling easily off her tongue.

His heart pounded heavily in his chest. He hadn't expected that, he completely hadn't expected Jess to know or to agree with this insane female. However, either Jess was buying into her game or he was the odd person out.

Dakota smiled widely. "You know of it?"

Respectfully, Jess nodded. "Oh yes. My grandfather insisted that it existed, but no one gave him credence. Great grandmother O'Connell told him many stories of it."

"What do you mean," Aiden interjected. "Dr. O'Connell never mentioned anything about this to his classes or to me." _He would have told me. He would have._

Aiden seemed hurt by Jess' admission. It was one thing Alex O'Connell never spoke of, had only mentioned it to his grandchildren. "I'm sorry, Aiden," Jess said softly. "Most of the grandchildren dismissed his story as a fairytale, especially since the book apparently possessed the same power as the other two. No one ever wanted to believe such things after their adventures before we were all born. Did you want to believe stories of the Medjai and Ardeth Bay?"

_They're both crazy. I'm the only sane one here_. He shook his head viciously. His movements were so sudden that other patrons in their immediate area stared at him curiously. _Don't worry_, he thought. _I'm not having a seizure or a stroke. I'm having a fucking bitch fit_. Understanding that if he didn't speak, someone would call an ambulance or perhaps campus security to bring a straight jacket. Aiden slowly calmed down. "I am the one who's sorry." He used another napkin to wipe the perspiration off his brow. "I didn't think you would know of it. Since your grandfather is Alex O'Connell, I was hoping that…" _I was hoping you would call out Dakota for the liar that she is_.

She hadn't. She hadn't done such a thing. Jess was _agreeing_ with Dakota. _Agreeing _that such a book existed. If that was true, didn't it mean everything he had been dismissing his entire life was true as well?

"Aiden, are you all right," Jess asked.

No. He wasn't all right. He hadn't been all right since Dakota Marlow stepped into his class. His life had been simple, boring. There were no Medjai chieftains in his future, no riding off into the desert to search for long dead mummies, no warriors of Anubis to bite at his heels. He was a professor, an amateur Egyptologist. His life was supposed to be about nothing more than books, writing books, and teaching green students the fine points of prehistory. He was supposed to live out his life, fulfill his contract, and then retire to a warmer climate. Perhaps in between, he would meet a nice woman, have a couple of kids, and then bask in the sun with a fat IRA surrounded by the laughter of his grandchildren. It was the life any person with an American dream wanted. What had he expected to happen? Had he expected Jess to laugh at Dakota? Had he expected her to do what he wanted by telling her to piss off? Somehow, he knew that Jess would have information about this book Dakota sought. Somehow, he knew he would be dragged into the middle. Somehow, he knew he would relive a few steps taken by his ancestors. Somehow, this totally sucked.

He nodded lamely. "Yes," he said. "I'm fine." He turned to glare at Dakota. "What do you expect Jess to do?"

"Easy," she said. "I expect her to introduce me to her grandfather. I expect him to tell us where we can find the Radi Kitab." She smiled at them both. "By the way, my friends and enemies alike call me Kody."

_Us_. She had clearly spoken the word. He had no way of understanding how he had gotten wrangled into this when he clearly didn't intend to do anything of the sort.

* * *

Although Aiden, Dakota, and Jess were unaware, their meeting was being observed. Aubrey Setine, who insisted Aiden Bay take sabbatical in Egypt, wanted to know every word that was being exchanged. However, it was difficult, because the trio nearly had their heads stuck together in secrecy. If she knew them all as well as she thought she did, their conversation could easily be picked apart. They were discussing the cursed black book. She was almost positive that none of them were aware of her connection to it. Frustrated, she growled, the sound almost audible. It was time to go home to Ivan to discuss what to do.

Like almost all university personnel, Aubrey lived a few blocks away in housing provided by Cinder. It wasn't much to brag about normally, but Aubrey's home was three stories with a view of the sprawling campus to die for. Of course, her status at Cinder gave her more with which to play.

She pulled her expensive car into the long, sloping driveway and saw that every light in the house was out. _Oh save me, Allah_, she thought vaguely. When the lights were out, it meant Ivan would not be in a good mood. When he was feeling cranky, everyone had to stand back to allow him to have his way. It was an irritating way to live. Sometimes, Aubrey questioned why she loved Ivan. Like the evil man who also bore the name, Ivan could easily be terrible. The comparison wasn't left with her. Ivan realized that as well. In bed, they often acted out bizarre sex games that went along the 'Ivan the Terrible' fantasy.

A thrill raced through her at the thought. Perhaps tonight, if Ivan's mood wasn't black, they could play their much beloved game. Sighing heavily in spite of her steamy thoughts, Aubrey parked the car, killed the engine, and opened the door. Before stepping out of the vehicle, Ivan came out, dressed in a robe with intricate designs slashed throughout the material. He had worn this many times, in honor of his great ancestor, Imhotep. It was something he might have donned thousands of years ago. Ivan knew this turned her on. She sighed again. This one was shaky, full of lust. Tonight, they would play their game. Later. She had to discuss what she saw at the coffee shop.

Aubrey slid seductively out of the car, leaving behind her purse. She could get that later. Right now, there were more important chores to take care of. Ivan didn't wait for her to approach him. He came to her first, sweeping her into his strong arms to kiss the breath out of her. She accepted his kiss, luxuriating in the soft feel of his full lips. Although Aiden, Luke, and Jess resembled their grandparents and great grandparents, Ivan looked nothing like Imhotep. The only trait, if it could be considered such, Ivan possessed was his baldness. He was no holy man or a lowly priest. There was no need to keep his head shaved bald, but he did so in honor of his ancestors.

Ivan broke the kiss before allowing his mouth to nibble the side of her neck. He knew this drove her more than crazy, but he rightfully didn't care. He was in a mood, all right. It wasn't black, unless it was black with lust. "I will ask you about your day later, my love. Right now, at this moment, I want you."

His voice was deep, but it was muffled against her throat, sounding almost raspy. She recognized the tone readily enough. His mind was on nothing more than sex. Usually, her mind lingered there as well. Still, she had a chore to carry out and it wouldn't or couldn't wait.

"Yes, my love. I have the same thoughts rushing through my own mind. However, I must ask that we wait."

Her request would anger him. Yet, she was certain he would have a different attitude once she told him what was happening before their very eyes.

"What do you mean, Aubrey," he asked, pulling away. His eyes were dark, foreboding, an omen of his temper tantrum. "I have been waiting for you all day."

It wasn't an easy job to be waiting, either. Ivan earned an income at the university as well, but not as a professor or administrator. His official title was 'Admissions Coordinator.' It was a fancy moniker meaning nothing more than 'tour guide.' Day after day, he led potential candidates around the campus, showing them the student union, academic buildings, etc. It wasn't glamorous by any far stretch of the imagination. He thought it was beneath him. He wanted Aiden Bay's job. He wanted to be respected as an academic leader, not a lowly hack.

"I know you have, my love," she said softly, sweetly. At times, she wanted to abandon him. Her ambition would not allow it. "We must discuss what I saw today." She took his large hand into hers. "Come inside. I don't want anyone to hear."

Aubrey led Ivan inside the house and seated him on an antique settee. It was their favorite spot in the house. They had made love upon it countless times. She was glad it wasn't as delicate as it appeared. If so, they would have tumbled to the floor.

"What is it that you must tell me? What is more important than our lovemaking," he asked, his eyes dark, his mood growing black.

"Stay calm, my love," she purred. "We will definitely make love. Later, my love. Later. I saw Aiden Bay with Jess O'Connell today. They had a guest, an interloper, with them. Kody Marlow."

Ivan's eyes widened at the mention of her name. The two of them knew Kody Marlow well. For months, she had been nosing into their lives, into their homes. They knew of each other. He remembered the first time they saw her. Kody Marlow had followed them on a summer trip they had taken to Egypt. She wasn't a sly investigator. She made it highly obvious she was tailing them. Not many people knew of Aubrey and Ivan's connection with their ancestors. They became afraid she did. After days, they finally confronted her. Crazily, she told them. They ran. They ran as if the demons of hell were on their heels. Yet, Kody Marlow persisted. She came after them time after time. They couldn't shake her, even after telling the police she was stalking them. And now, she had followed them to Cinder. She had followed them and contacted the relatives of Ardeth Bay and the O'Connell's. If she found the book before they did, their plans would be in danger. It couldn't be so. It simply couldn't.

"Shit," he growled. "When will she go away and leave us in peace?"

"Ivan, she knows of the black book. She must know. She knew us, knew what we were after. If she didn't, why would she meet with O'Connell and Bay?"

"Impossible," he growled. "We have an advantage over Kody. We're the only two who know where the book lies. Kody Marlow knows nothing."

She apparently knew something. If she didn't, she wouldn't have found them at Cinder. She would have found Bay and the O'Connell family. "Ivan, we must stop her before she ruins our plans."

Ivan chuckled evilly. "We will, my love. She will be stopped before she finds the Kitab."

* * *

Before Aiden, Dakota, and Jess made their way to Alex O'Connell's home, Aiden pulled Jess of to the side to speak to her privately. Aiden glanced at Dakota, noticing how she smiled at them. She clearly knew they would be discussing her.

"Please tell me you're placating her before we visit your grandfather," Aiden said, his voice low, his face very close to hers.

"I wish I could, Aiden, but I can't. My grandfather told us this story many times. I know you have been part of our family for years. Still, he thought this would upset you. I realize you have accepted your heritage. Be that as it may, you also reject it. If you had known of this story, of the existence of this book, what would you have done?"

Aiden was silent. He wasn't sure what he would have done. _No. That is not true_. Whether he wanted to accept it or not, Medjai blood coursed through his veins. Ardeth Bay had once trusted the O'Connell's enough that he shared the secrets of the Lost City with outsiders. It was enough for his people to punish him severely. Outsiders were cruelly dealt with, but the Bay family had connected with the O'Connells. This was a bond that would never be broken. It was in him to follow the O'Connells, to stop the process of evil before it began.

"I know what you would do," Jess whispered. "This is the right thing, Aiden. You know this." She reached out and took his hand. "Let's see my grandfather for more information and guidance. Let's help this woman."

"I don't know if I can," he whispered. "She is dealing with things I do not understand."

"Rubbish, Aiden Bay," she scoffed. "You understand plenty. You understand more than you're letting on. If we don't find the book, if it actually doesn't exist, what harm are we doing by searching? None."

She was right. It wasn't that Jess was trying to give Dakota the false idea that she was placating her. There was no harm in accompanying her to whatever pointed she needed to be.

"Let's do this before I change my mind."

The two of them approached Dakota. She smiled at them both. "Have you both decided that I need to be locked up," she asked sarcastically.

"Crude wench," Aiden said, out of the blue.

Jess was quite shocked Aiden would use such language to describe a woman. However, Dakota didn't seem shocked or offended. She was amused. Abul was dominating him at that moment. How many times had he called Myla a crude wench? Definitely more than Myla could count.

"Aiden, stop," Jess said. "None of this is helping us."

He nodded briefly, the only apology he could muster. He wanted to get to Alex O'Connell's home and get away from this woman. He didn't like how she was making him feel.

* * *

**To be continued…**


End file.
